My Memories Of You
by WinnieTheFatPooh
Summary: Kakuzu never thought the day would come. The day he himself realized how he felt, and how he had thought time would stop so he could tell Hidan how he felt. The day he realized how wrong he was... HidaKaku. Rated T for language because Hidan is involved.


A/N : My first fic, and I'm really desperate to know what people think of it, so the first thing I'd be saying is...PLEASE REVIEW! Even the smallest flame review would be appreciated ;'D.

The second thing I'd like to say is that, 911negotiation, YOU are the one who made me do this fic. You made me over-love this pairing ToT (if you haven't read her stories, your missing something awfully good, you seriously have to check them out!). I would be so happy if you are reading this, and I would be the happiest being under the sun if you reviewed. I really hope you do :'D.

I got the idea of this when i was watching Kisame die in the anime ( I cried like there was no tomorrow) DAMN YOU KONOHA ToT. Well, i don't know were the idea of this came from, but i know it's a sad fic. I don't know if it should be HidaKaku or KakuHida, but i prefer HidaKaku. I know, i know, It maybe is a little bit OOC, but there's worse, right? :D.

Disclaimer : Yeah right, me letting Akatsuki die. It's obvious I don't own Naruto! ToT -runs off crying-

Summary : Kakuzu never thought the day will come. The day he himself realized how he felt, and how he had thought time would stop so he could tell Hidan how he felt. The day he realized how wrong he was...

BEEEEEEEEEEGIIIIIIIIIIIIN

**Damn, I think I lost the feeling in my body. That brat's technique was really strong, and I think he hit me very hard with it.**

**But, I won't die...Right?**

**No, that won't happen. I know, I'm not immortal, but I'm not very easy to kill. Besides, i still had three hearts before the blond idiot-looking kid hit me. So why do I feel death close to me?**

**My breathing is hitching, and I can feel my heartbeats. Slow and weak... no, forget it, this is the regular heartbeat of an old man, isn't it? **

**Who am I joking, i should just be accepting it...the day I never thought would come. After all of this years, I will finally meet my end. This day. My final day alive. My final day with Akatsuki. My final day with Hidan. **

**Hidan... I wonder how he's doing right now. I hope he kills that kid, Shikamaru. But then again, that kid was smart, and there's no doubt he came up with a plan before he and his companions ambushed us. And let's just say Hidan isn't even near that kids brain level. The idiot...**

**But mostly I hope he wouldn't come back here to help me. I don't even want to know what he will think of me. The strong, muscular, half immortal Kakuzu have been beaten to death by a bunch of rats.**

**But...Hidan. Now you would never know how I feel. How I feel about you.**

**I've always tried to deny it, thought it's just how close friends and partners are supposed to feel. Yes, tried. I never succeeded. I was so thankful i had a mask, because my blushing was out of control. **

**I felt really warm when you smiled at me. I felt so hot when you tried to get me talking by messing with my hair. I always pushed you aside and ignored you. It was because of my denial.**

**But still it was so hard to do it. To ignore you.**

**Oh, the days we had. The arguments, the sweet moments, the funny ones. I remember them all, even if you think I'm the oldest man with the worst memory in the world. I still remember them.**

_**''KAKUZU, YOU ROTTEN ASS OF A PIG! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY SCYTHE?''**_

_**''Calm down, for ''Jashin's'' sake. And Tobi took it.''**_

_**''DON'T MAKE FUN OF JASHIN-SAMA YOU HEATHEN! AND DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT, GRANDPA!''**_

**I remember how pissed I always become when you poke fun of my age, but a part of me was actually happy that you even remember my age. Let alone birthday.**

_**''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUZU. Wake up, fucker, it's you birthday!''**_

_**''mphhm. Hidan get the fuck out of my face.''**_

_**''Shitty old miser, at least open your eyes and see all the work I've done just to get your ass a cake and some sweets! You didn't even say thanks for my nice wake up call, you ungrateful dick!**_

**I remember opening my eyes to find the burnt piece of shit you called a cake before me. But still I thanked you for it. It was a rare situation to wake up and find you of all people being nice for once. **

_**''Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to old man, happy birthday to you! Now give me a fucking kiss.''**_

_**''Ok... Wait WHAT?''**_

**I can hear you annoying voice ringing in my ears, singing that pathetic song for 3-years old birthday brats. And I remember the heat on my face when you asked me for a kiss, and I feel like an idiot to not have given you one, I was too shocked and nervous for some reason. I possible even felt _shy. _Probably because I've never done anything of that sort to anybody, and never felt this was for anybody. Not even my family, if you even could call it that.**

**I remember how I never managed to tell you how I felt.**

_**''Hidan, I need to tell you something.''**_

_**''Yeah?''**_

**I remember that I didn't miss the hopeful way you said it. But I didn't think about it at that moment. If I did, It would have been a bit easier for me to tell you the truth.**

_'**'I...I...I just wanted you to know that Deidara said that he was stronger than you.''**_

**I failed. I couldn't. It was harder than anyone would ever think it was. Especially when you were supposed to be a heartless murderer.**

_**''That fucking girly skunk! I'll shove his disgusting sperm-looking clay up his ass! Kakuzu, who do you think is the strongest one, me or Deidara?''**_

**I really felt like saying ''You both suck''. But then I would be in a 1 vs 2 mortal combat. And I never really like to fight unless I have to.**

_**''Well...I don't think i know. I never really saw Deidara fighting. Only saw him trying to kill Tobi. But I think you are stronger than people think you are. It's just your reckless moves and your empty head that ruins everything.''**_

**I felt my mood lighten up when I saw you make that stupid, smug grin. I very nearly smiled but kept it inside because I had no mask at that moment.**

**But something I felt proud about, is that I managed to give you some hints. I didn't really tell you how I felt, but I showed it. Well, I'll admit, it was hard to get the gist of it even for a mid-scale brain, let alone a beyond low-scale peanut brain.**

_'**'Hidan, there is a inn over there if you feel like resting.''**_

_**''Really? Kakuzu you son of a bitch you could have said it earlier! I really need a rest, believe it!''**_(I couldn't help putting a Naruto-ish thing there XD)

**With all the time I spent in your wonderful company, I've learned that however I was being, I would get at least one insult. And I have learned to not bother it. It was your normal self.**

**So yes, you didn't understand what I was getting at with those being-too-nice-for-Kakuzu moves. I've never really been this nice in my ancient life. But I dont think you knew that. Yet I kept trying.**

_**''So..um.. Hidan, have you ever had someone really close to you, like a lover or something?''**_

**I don't really have a word that can describe how awkward I was feeling. And I could feel that my blush would put Konan's, when she burnt the entire kitchen accidentally, to shame.**

_**''Oh, well. I never really had one. But there is someone that I everyday wish was mine.''**_

**I noticed that you were as awkward as me on that moment. But what took the most of me was disappointment and jealousy. I didn't understand what you meant by that, but now I understand very well. **

**I have no word to describe how painful it is for me, to know that you felt the same way about me all that time.**

**And it's impossible for anyone to know how guilty I am for being that stupid and never noticing it until now.**

**But even now, I still am happy to know you felt about me that way. And happy because I tried to show my feelings to you.**

_**''Oh.. alright.''**_

**And even if you still never got the gist of it...**

_**''Ok. Good night, shitty old man.''**_

**I... I still...**

_**''Good night, Hidan''**_

**I love you, you brainless psycho.**

**And the last thing Kakuzu saw before drifting off to eternal sleep, was Hidan's face... smiling.**

**''I love you too, you cheap old hag.''**

A/N : Sniff. I miss them so much ToT. I hope you like this story. And it will make me so happy if you favorite it. It will make me overjoyed if you reviewed. And it will mean unbelievably much to me if you asked me to make more fics.

_-Winnie the fatty_


End file.
